Memories
by Drgnlady
Summary: 5 years after the defeat of Deep Blue, and all is not well with Ichigo. After the breakup with long time boyfriend Aoyama-kun who will she turn too? Why have the aliens returned? Rated M for adult situations and possibly a lemon. IchigoxRyou.
1. Chapter 1: Memories

Drgnlady: Well here goes nothing, my first ever fan fiction!

Ichigo: It's about me, Nya!

Drgnlady: Yup, I love Tokyo Mew Mew J

Kisshu: If it's about Ichigo, why am I not in it?

Drgnlady: You are, you are, just be patient!

Kisshu: Do I get to kiss Ichigo? smiles hopefully

Drgnlady: Probably not, this is IchigoxRyou fan fiction : P

Kisshu: That's not fair, you said you liked me!

Ichigo: *gag*

Drgnlady: I know I did but I like Ryou too, if this goes well I'll write one with IchigoxKisshu for you!

Kisshu: *smiles*

Ichigo: Great…..

Drgnlady: Now then, where was I…. Oh yeah I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew or anything, I just couldn't leave the ending the way it was… ugh Masaya *shudder* This is my first fan fiction and I would appreciate any and all reviews. This is from Ichigo's POV.

**Memories**

**Chapter 1**

I woke screaming. The nightmares hadn't stopped coming, night after night they returned to haunt and torment me. "It can't be helped," I muttered to herself pulling myself from my tangled bed linens. And this is the way that I had started every day since the fight with Deep Blue, the fight with Aoyama-kun… I lazily started to get ready until I noticed the time, I was late again! They would never let go of this one, even after I had promised that I would never be late again… I ran down the stairs, and hurried through the front door speeding to the café.

"Look who finally decided to grace us with her presence", muttered Mint spying me trying unsuccessfully to sneak into the café.

"I could say the same Minto, drinking tea again, are we?" I replied.

"As always, Ichigo, I'm just testing it to make sure our customers get the very best." She said taking another sip.

Even though several years had passed between our first encounter on the street, Mint had retained some of her aristocratic ways. Although at times she seemed more open, it had gotten worse when Zakuro-san had left for her career. That had been a blow to all the Mews…

(Flashback 3 years ago)

"But Zakuro-san, you can't leave! What will happen if more chimera animals show up, what will we do?" Mint cried at her retreating idol.

"Minto, there hasn't been an attack for months now, I actually had to dust my pendant the other day… we haven't needed them, and that means I'm going to get my life back." She said, her back to the rest of the mews.

"But our marks! They are still there, Ryou told us that when this was over they would go away, doesn't that prove something to you? And I still turn into a cat anytime anyone kisses me, if our work was completed wouldn't that have stopped as well!" I shouted, hands balled into fists at my sides. "You can't leave us!" I yelled as I took a step towards her.

"You can still call me, 'if' anything happens, but I won't waste my time working here and putting my life on hold, I've already turned down jobs that would have taken me away before, I won't do it again." And with that she walked out, letting the door open in her wake.

(End of Flashback)

I quickly changed into my café uniform, unchanged in appearance. And walked out and started to straighten out the café, getting ready for the crowd that would be coming in shortly. Wiping tables and setting up chairs brought back another set of uncomfortable memories, ones that I had thought to have been buried in the rubble that had been my heart…

(Flashback 5 years ago)

Mayasa walked around the tables in the crowd of young star struck girls. I watched as every set of eyes followed him. Would I ever get used to that? It was bad enough at the kendo practice and matches. I watched as another group swooned at his 1,000 watt smile. Ugh why do they have to keep doing that! I was still somewhat amazed that he took me being a Mew Mew with such good graces. Just then he looked up at me and gave me a smile. He's so good for me, I thought as I smiled back.

(End flashback)

Suddenly a crash in the kitchen brought me out of my long thoughts. No point in going back to that. That part of my life was over, no use going back. I sighed as I walked back to the kitchen expecting Pudding to be the center of something, and as usual I was right.

"Pudding-san you know you shouldn't be ridding that ball in the kitchen there's no room in here for that!" Lettuce tried to calm the crying Pudding.

"But Pudding was trying her new best trick, na no da!" cried Pudding, "and Keiichiro and Ryou said I couldn't practice in the Café!!"

"But Pudding-san, that doesn't mean you can practice in the kitchen, it's even smaller than the café!", I said as I ran over to help with the clean up. "It's just good that you didn't drop any of the cakes for today!"

Just as they were finishing up with the clean up, Ryou walked in. "Good that your cleaning that up, make sure it's done before people start showing up!", he said looking at me.

"Don't you dare tell me what to do! We've all followed what you said down to the letter and look what it's gotten us, nothing! Zakuro-san left and there's no more reason to fight and yet we still can't be normal! I still change into a cat and we still have these marks, Nya! And what do you do about it! Nothing, that's what! The only reason I work here at all is because of Lettuce and Pudding and maybe Mint!" I said while watching his back.

"Well if that's the way you feel, just quit", he said turning around to look at me with his piercing blue eyes, "Or is there another reason you stay?"

"NYA!!!!" I said slapping at him. And stormed out to the front of the café.

"Your tail and ears are out again, probably should hide those!" He shouted at my back as I left.

He is so frustrating, I thought as I tried to calm myself down, the only real way to get rid of the all too conspicuous cat ears and tail with it's ribbon and bell. That bell, just like the one Aoyama-kun gave me, the one I threw away after he left.

(Flashback 4 years)

"Ichigo, I can't take this any more! When will this Mew Mew stuff be over? I can't kiss you, because every time I do you sprout fur!" He exclaimed, his face crimson in rage.

"Aoyama-kun, you can't say that, nya!"

"I can't do it and that's that, goodbye Ichigo." And he walked away.

(End flashback)

Luckily, or unluckily there wasn't many people who came to the café, lucky because I had so much on my mind, unlucky because that meant smaller tips. Not wanting to run into Ryou again I hurriedly changed and ran home.


	2. Chapter 2: No Time Like the Present

Drgnlady: 2nd Chapter already, *sweat drop* whew!

Kisshu: Finally I'm in this one! But I don't get to kiss Ichigo! *Fumes*

Ichigo Yay! *smiles*

Drgnlady: I told you already, RyouxIchigo!

Ryou: Yeah well if that's true where am I?

Drgnlady: Be patient, Rome wasn't built in a day you know

Ryou: *grumbles*

Drgnlady: Uhm yeah so on with chapter 2.

*Disclaimer* I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew, if I did Aoyama - kun would have died by episode 3.

**No Time Like the Present **

**Chapter 2**

Another day done at the café, I mused as I picked up the mail in front of my apartment. As soon as I had turned 18 I had moved out of my parents house and set up in my own. My mother could never stop pestering me about what happened with Aoyama-kun and I didn't feel like going into details with her. Besides, soon I would have to start looking at universities to attend. I hadn't put much thought into what I was going to go to school for, mostly I just slept through my classes in high school, thanks in no small part to the cat DNA that was apart of me. And battle after battle with the aliens who had come to Earth with Deep Blue hadn't helped either. But now that was behind me, there hadn't been another attack from any chimera animals and things seemed relatively quiet and peaceful. Even Masha didn't follow me around like he used to. I think that my moping around might have helped with that…. After _He_ had left I couldn't be around masha, still remembering the reason I had picked his name. The truth was I was depressed, I had lost some of my uncontrollable enthusiasm with the passing of years and being alone. I didn't have much to keep me occupied, high school was over, no boyfriend to worry about dates with and just the café to keep in order.

"_Alien, Alien!"_ Masha cried as he flew into my room via the window.

"But Masha, they all left, they're no aliens here anymore." so much the worse as I thought back to when they had left, lucky to be alive. I could still picture holding Kisshu as he lay dying in my arms, reaching forward to kiss me. I hadn't let him kiss me then, still in shock from what Aoyama-kun had become. I can still remember the look of longing and disappointment in his face as he closed his eyes. Had I wanted him to kiss me? I still hadn't figured that out years later. Not that I had much time to think it over, before I knew it he had left for his planet with the last drops of Mew Aqua. I wonder if everything worked out for him, if he had been able to restore his planet. Breaking out of my thoughts, I refocused my attention on Masha.

"Are you sure Masha,"

"Masha sure, Aliens, Ichigo"

"That's right, honey, we're back!" said Kishu as he materialized, floating legs crossed.

"Kisshu! What are you doing here?" I asked bewildered.

"Hoping to find you in a better mood," he winked.

"Well that's not going to happen," I said as I pulled myself into a sitting position. Feeling uncomfortable having him in my room with me in my PJs, "Sooo…" I said dragging out the word. "Why are you here?".

"Apparently the Mew Aqua we took home wasn't enough, although it helped there's more that can be done," he grimaced at his own words.

"But there's none left, you took the last of it when you left 5 years ago!" I shouted at him, angry that he was back with the mix up my feelings had become.

"That's what we thought too, kitten, but Pai was doing some research and found another possible source on this planet, really I'm surprised your people haven't found it yet. Must be slackers." He grinned evilly.

"Hmph, I still don't believe you." I muttered mostly to myself.

"Told you she wouldn't Kisshu, old hag wouldn't know a new idea if it smacked her in the face," exclaimed Taruto as he popped into the room with the same grin as his friend.

"Old HAG!!" I screamed at him. "OLD HAG! Why you little RUNT!" I moved to jump at him from where I was sitting and found myself grabbing nothing but air as he dematerialized and reappeared a few feet away from where I landed on the floor.

"Oh don't do that, kitty cat, you'll hurt yourself!" Kisshu remarked as he bent towards me.

"Enough with this, can't you two ever think about," Pai started saying as he appeared in the room, "what you're supposed to be doing? Instead I find you here wasting time."

"I don't care if you waste eternity, as long as you go waste it somewhere else," I looked up at the three of them. "This is my room so you need to leave, this is a no fly zone, got it?"

"Aww don't be like that, we just wanted to say hello," Kisshu said while smiling.

"Yeah and that you means just you" Taruto looked annoyed.

"Ugh, I can't take you two," Pai fumed as he popped back out of existence.

Tartuo and Kisshu looked at each other and then looked at me, and followed suit. I slowly climbed back into bed, noticing the sore spots on my legs where I had hit the floor. Great... On top of everything already going on, I have to deal with them coming back too. Why couldn't they have just stayed where they came from? I really don't need any more fights like the last time they where here…


	3. Chapter 3: A Walk in the Park

Drgnlady: Another chapter in the story, *smiles* Thanks to dbzgtfan2004 and Zuka the

Devil for being my first reviewers! *Passes out some homemade cookies*

Ichigo: Can we get going to the chapter?

Ryou: I knew you wanted to kiss me! *hehehehehee*

Ichigo: Did not, I just want to get it over with! *Sticks tongue out at Ryou*

Ryou: Sure ya did.

Drgnlady: Ok, play nice you two!

*Disclaimer* I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew, If I did I would have a lot more money than I do now and Aoyama-kun would be burned at the stake, preferably alive, and with green wood.

**Chapter 3: **

**Just Another Walk in the Park**

I woke the next the morning, sure that I had dreamed the whole exchange the night before. I had tossed and turned the whole night, hardly sleeping at all. As I walked to my dresser and looked in the mirror to assess the damage, I spotted the bags under my eyes which practically shouted my sleepless state to the world. Quickly touching them up with a bit of concealer I hurriedly dressed and got ready to leave

"_Ichigo_!" shouted Masha as he flew and hovered inches from my face.

"Masha, what's the matter?" I asked concerned.

"_Ichigo friend, Ichigo friend_."

"Do you want to come with me to the park with me?" I asked hopefully.

Thanks to the somewhat quiet state of affairs, we were able to have more days off then before and I looked at them with a little dread. True enough I got away from Ryou, but had little else to fill my day. Usually I headed to the same park I had first met Pudding-san.

"_Masha go, Masha go_!"

He then shrank and attached himself to my cell phone just the way he used to always travel with me. After a short walk we arrived at one of the many benches in front of the fountain and I sat down.

"I'm sorry Masha, I've been ignoring you lately, it's just…" I paused staring at my hands unable to put feelings into words.

"_Masha knows, Ichigo friend_". He replied, the smile on his face spreading.

I smiled at him, it was nice to have someone to count on, even though I had treated him a little off for a while. I resolved not to let it come between us again, it wasn't his fault I had named him after my last boyfriend. I soon lost myself, daydreaming, watching as each drop of water from the fountain landed back in the water splashing the stone around it. Lost in thought I never noticed the pair of eyes watching and following my every move from the dense overgrowth.

I awoke to the gentle petting of a hand -- wait? Petting of a hand?! I jumped about ten feet off the bench.

"Oh honey, I think you scared the poor dear" said a women to a little girl as I scampered away to hide under the bench.

"Pretty kitty, pretty kitty, shinny bell!," the young girl replied in sing-song.

I twitched my tail, hoping they would leave soon.

"Jillian, lets leave her alone. She doesn't look like she wants to play" The mother said as she gently pulled her child by the hand.

Thankfully that was over. I sighed spying my cell phone next to me. Luckily it was unharmed from its fall. Damn, I thought getting back to my predicament. Somehow, someone or something had kissed me, again. Great, just great. I now only had a few unpleasant options ahead of me. Option 1: Hunt down a small animal and plant a kiss on one and hope no one takes my phone. Option 2: Head to the café and get someone there to kiss me, and hope no one finds my phone. Option 3: Carry my cell in my mouth, head to the café and hope that Ryou doesn't spot me. I had been doing option 1 for so long that I had gotten good at capturing small animals, however they had gotten wind of it as well and in cat form I was mostly avoided by everything. Option 2 wasn't much better, having to deal with Ryou's snickering, annoying jabs at my expense. Always offering to "help" change me back. Usually I just had Pudding kiss me back, but she wasn't always there. Thinking back to how I had to let Ryou kiss me back because apparently everyone had taken a break at the same time! I still hadn't lived that one down. Well at least I wasn't alone, I looked closer at my phone expecting to see Masha. I padded quietly up to it and confirmed what my eyes had already told me, no Masha. Maybe he hadn't forgiven me completely. Wonderful, as I curled up around my phone, feeling slightly sorry for myself.

"Ichigo!" cried the one voice I didn't want to hear.

Just great, here he comes to get on my case, again. I sighed and closed my eyes willing for him to go away as I snuggled closer to my phone.

"Ichigo, where are you? Masha are you sure you left her here? Ryou said as he came closer to where I was hiding.

"Go away." I sighed as I spotted his four grey paws come into view, he was in his cat form Alto.

"I would but you need kissed, and unless you want it from my regular form it's going to have to be soon," he replied with a grin.

"Alright let's get this over with." I slowly crawled out from under the bench coming face to face with his deep blue eyes. Even in cat form they took your breath away.

And reminiscent of the last time he had kissed me as a cat, he kissed me. I took my normal form in a flash of pink light as he took his.

"What exactly were you thinking falling asleep outside in public when anything could kiss you! Do you want to expose yourself?" he exclaimed annoyed.

I'm sorry, Mr. Perfect, but I didn't think I needed to okay everything I did on my day off with you first!" I retorted.

"Hmph. Well thankfully Masha said that no one saw you transform." He smiled to himself as I cringed wondering what creepy, crawling thing had kissed me as I slept. "And you weren't a cat for too long, he was able to find me without going to the café."

"_Masha good, Masha friend_!" Masha exclaimed happily.

I blushed at that, it was almost like he had heard my previous thoughts about him. Then I focused more on what Ryou had said, "_Not all the way to the café… and no one saw you transform."_ That smile on his face as he said it… Had he kissed me as I slept? My blush deepened as I thought of the possibility.

"You KISSED me while I was sleeping, didn't you!" I starred at him looking for some clue.

"That'll teach you to fall asleep in parks." He grinned mischievously as he started to walk away.


	4. Chapter 4: Tiptoe Through the Tulips

Drgnlady: Thanks for the review Zuka the Devil and Raquel! I know it may not have seemed to be a RyouxIchigo fan fiction up to this point but it will be. I don't like to rush things, and I've had several ideas playing in my head for a bit. It will get good though, *smiles*.

Ichigo: I don't know if I like the sound of that….

Ryou: Well I do!

Drgnlady: Trust me you'll like it Ichigo, *winks*

*Disclaimer* Again If I owned Tokyo Mew Mew Ichigo would have never fallen for idiotic Aoyama-kun... That guy had a series case of the "get a freaking clue" bug. I still dreaming of pounding him to a bloody pulp..... hehehehehehe *evil grin* Uhm, wait, uh..... back to the next chapter!

**Chapter 4: **

**Tiptoe Through the Tulips**

After I had gotten rid of my ears and tail, thanks to the kissing skills of Ryou. Ugh… Although I was pretty sure he had gotten me that way to begin with. We both walked to the café. Not that I wanted to… but unfortunately Masha had told Ryou about the visitors that I had entertained the night before. Now I had to listen to him berating me for not coming to the café at once and telling everyone.

"Didn't you think it was important to fill us in on this new possible source of Mew Aqua?"

"I told you I thought I was dreaming! I didn't think that they would be back!"

"Well, it doesn't really matter now does it? We have to get this information back to Keiichiro."

"I said I was sorry, what more do you want?" I stopped and looked at him.

"Nothing, let's just go." he brushed past me and walked into through the café doors leaving me where I stood.

Inside the café I was ambushed by Mint who spotted me from her usual table where she sat happily drinking tea. "Well, now Ichigo I never thought you could be later than your usual, but today is a new record!"

"Day… Off…" I muttered mostly to myself. I sat down her and laid my head on the table.

"Ichigo, wasn't this your day off today?" Lettuce walked up to where I was sitting.

"I know, but it gets better." I pointed as Ryou was getting customers to leave, something that hadn't happened in years.

Soon we were all standing in the basement of the Mew Mew Café watching the blinking lights cast a multicolored glow in the room.

"Masha has filled me on some information that I think you should know. I'll leave the rest to Ichigo."

5 pairs of eyes bore into me as I started retelling them what had happened the night before. I winced when I saw their faces when I told them that I thought it was a dream, they didn't believe me. I continued through, just wanting it to be over. I looked at Ryou after I was done, the phrase _Now what?_ echoing in my mind.

"I don't think that they are here looking for a fight, we would have seen some sort of chimera animal by now if they did. However that doesn't mean we can slack off and not pay attention to this. Ryou said returning my stare, and for some reason, my heart leapt.

"For now I will looking into the possibility of this new source and will let you know when anything turns up." Keiichiro turned back toward the blinking lights and entered data into the computer.

We silently file back upstairs and headed in separate directions as we made our way home. I hung my head down as I walked, thinking. What was happening to me? I closed my eyes remembering the way my heart had leapt when Ryou had looked at me. The way the blood rushed to my face as I thought of him, the way my pulse raced when he came close to me. My breathing became faster as I thought of the possibilities…

_Was I in love with him?_

The way my heart responded told me what I had been denying for years, I was. The realization hit me like a ton of bricks. When had this happened? How had it happened? And what the hell was I going to do about it? I looked up to find myself at home and numbly walked in to my bedroom and sat on my bed. What was I going to do about this? Did I even know if he felt the same? I know he was kissing me all the time, but he also teased me relentlessly about it too. What if I told him and he laughed in my face? I would never live it down. I would give him enough ammunition to last a life time! A slow thought edged its way into the outskirts of my mind. I turned it over and over looking for advantages and disadvantages. This might just work… I smiled as I fell asleep, content to put my new plan into effect as soon as I could.


	5. Chapter 5: Moonlight Visits

Drgnlady: Thanks for all the new reviews!! I really appreciate them! **Passes out some homemade brownies** Sorry I haven't updated for a bit, I had several job interviews that I had to go to…

Ichigo: What she means is that she just doesn't care about me, :P

Ryou: Yeah, I've been waiting for this plan, and you've been slacking!

Drgnlady: I do care, it's just been really busy… If I don't I get a job, how'll I pay for the internet to keep posting? Bah….

Ryou: Don't lie I saw you watching another anime as well, you had time!

Dgrnlady: *Shuffles feet* Well I have to… wait you know what I'm not telling you! Oh on with the chapter!

** I don't own TMM or anything like that, If I did I wouldn't be looking for a job. And Aoyama would have been stabbed to death with many sharpened rusty spoons, then left to die slowly of blood loss and infection. **

**Chapter 5: **

**Moonlight Visits**

The next day at work I regressed to my previous klutziness. Walking across the flat surface of the café proved to be similar to tight rope walking. I tripped on everything, people's feet, backpacks, air. Dishes shattering became the background noise for most of the café, most of the day. It was barely noon and I had done nothing but make a mess when he walked into the room. Damn I thought to myself, why did he have to look so damn sexy today. I promptly dropped another plate. His eye found mine in an instant and he smiled. He didn't say anything and continued to move on through the café, apparently looking for Keiichiro. We hadn't heard anything about the new Mew Aqua from either the aliens or Keiichiro so I didn't know what to think. Was it even really here? I mean if it was wouldn't Keiichiro have found it by now? I finished cleaning up the latest broken plate and sighed to myself. Just get through this, I still had my plan to go with. My heart fluttered at my hope of him reciprocating my feelings.

The day finally ended and I was able to avoid any more broken dishware. I sat down next to Pudding who was unusually quiet. "Pudding san, why are you so down? You're not sick are you?"

"Pudding is fine, pudding is just tired." She didn't look up from her hands as she said this. I wondered if her new behavior had anything to do with the fact that Taratu had come back.

Keiichiro walked up to us along with the rest of everyone. "There's something that we need to discuss downstairs."

We filed slowly downstairs to the basement and readied ourselves for the bad news. To my shock Zakuro was already waiting for us.

"I took the liberty of calling back Zakuro, it seems we have located a possible location for the Mew Aqua." Keiichiro said as we looked at him.

"If you found it then why not just tell the aliens so that they can get it and leave again…" I muttered, not looking at any one.

Pudding looked down at the ground before she said anything, "Pudding-san would be sad if they left again… Pudding would miss her Taru-Taru."

"In any case I think it best that you girls went and searched for it, I still don't fully believe the aliens motives." Ryou sat down in of the chairs next to Keiichiro.

Great another wild goose chase to hunt down more Mew Aqua. Well at least this time I didn't have anything that I would be missing. "So I guess we're starting right away?"

"Of course!" Ryou replied.

A half hour later found us separated in a 10 mile radius digging and hoping for a response .

"I hate dirt!" moaned Mint picking up small pebbles and throwing them into the sky.

"You hate dirt? You're hardly moving anything anyway! Just like always" I responded.

Hours passed and the digging continued, but nothing was found. "How long are we gonna have to be at this?" asked Zakuro.

Unbeknownst to the rest of the group, Pudding who had dug the farthest down starting to glow. "I f-found it," she whispered to herself. "But Pudding doesn't want Taru-Taru to go home!" She tucked it into her outfit and continued to dig.

"Alright girls, it doesn't look like we'll find anything tonight. Keiichiro and I will go back to the café and try and pinpoint a more exact location to search tomorrow. If we find it we'll shut the café down and search earlier." Ryou began to walk back.

I took the news glumly, I had wanted to try my plan today but now all I wanted was a shower and to sleep. It would have to wait untill tomorrow, if I ever got the opportunity.

After my shower I laid down on my bed, closing my ears, exhausted.

"So you are looking for the Mew Aqua too, honey?" Kisshu appeared sitting on my bed.

"Yeech!" I screeched jumping off the bed. "I told you not to come here!"

"I couldn't stay away, love" He floated closer.

"I told you, I'm not yours!" I reached for a pillow to smack him.

"So that's why Blondie is outside always spying on you…"

"What?!" I ran to my window trying to find him.

"He's gone by now, honey, now won't you kiss me?"

"NO!!" I reached over my bed, picking up my pillow and begin to swing it into an arc to hit him. He dematerialized before I could hit him.

"Did you really think it was going to be that easy, beautiful?"

"Just go away!"

"Whatever you want, Kitty…"

He left me in my silence. So I had a stalker huh? I wonder when that had started… This might be easier than I thought earlier. After all, if he was watching me didn't that mean he cared what happened to me? It had to mean that he cared… Right?

Pudding sat in her room alone, thankful for the quiet that had settled in the house. She brought the Mew Aqua out of pocket holding it up to the light. She looked in her dresser mirror at her faint glow as she reacted to it. "Pudding needs to hide it somewhere safe." She opened up a secret drawer in her dresser in between the 2nd and 3rd drawers and placed it within. Quickly she replaced the drawer and its contents. She crept quietly to her bed and curled in. As she slept she dreamt of him.


	6. Chapter 6: A little Help From My Friends

**Drgnlady**: Wow this is different, I just got done putting up chapter 5 about a half hour ago and here I am putting up chapter 6. I wasn't even really planning on finishing another chapter so soon, but I just couldn't stop typing! Hehehe...

**Ichigo**: Not much of me here, is there? *She flips through*

**Drgnlady**: No, I wanted everyone to get a feeling what was going on with the other characters that you can't personally see, it gives more depth, I think.

**Ryou**: It's different, *shrug* I notice I only get a paragraph…

**Drgnlady**: Everyone gets only 1 paragraph!

**Kisshu**: I only get 1 too. *frowns* grrrrrrr

**Drgnlady**: *laughs* I told you not to get too uptight! Anyway to continue!

** I do not own TMM or anything, which you should have figured out by now. If I did Aoyama would be transported to a universe filled only needles and spend eternity getting stuck in odd, painful places. **

**Chapter 6:**

**A Little Help From My Friends…**

Taruto floated aimlessly above Tokyo uncertain where he wanted to go. When Pai had announced the possibility of more Mew Aqua on Earth he had begged to be allowed to go. It didn't matter that both Pai and Kisshu had teased him the whole trip, he was here. But now that he was, what was he going to do? He had been keeping on eye on Pudding looking to see if she had attached herself to any of the puny earthlings. He reached into his pocket and felt for the little round candy she had given to him years ago. The time he had almost succeeded in killing her. The time when he first found out how he felt about her. He could no longer tease Kisshu, he was in the same unfortunate situation. He changed his flight abruptly stopping and disappearing into nothing.

Ryou cringed as he opened the door to the basement, Keiichiro was already at work trying to track down the Mew Aqua down. He hoped that he would find it soon. He hadn't forgotten the way that Kisshu had feelings for Ichigo. He did not need any more interference. He stared at the bright lights lost in thought. Today she would be back again working in the café. He wondered why she had gotten clumsy again all of a sudden. The last time he had seen her like this was when she had been mooning over Aoyama. His brow furrowed as he wondered at the possibility. Did she have another one that she was interested in? Who could it be? What was he going to do if he had to deal with another boyfriend of hers? Watching them hold each other, watching them do things he could only imagine in his dreams.

Mint leaned back in her chair as she listened to another ballet tape she had put on imaging dance moves to the music. She was looking forward to going to the café today. Zakuro was finally home! When she had left, Mint couldn't deal with the sadness that gripped her heart. She missed her so much. She sighed and hurried to get out the door, eager for the day at work to begin.

Lettuce walked the path to café slowly, taking in the nice breeze wafting through the trees. The aliens return hadn't much changed what she was doing, her life continued much the same as always and she enjoyed the singularity of it. At first she had had problems with her love for Ryou when he had not returned it, and now she tried to tuck it back into the faded past. She had kissed him once, while he was unconscious, saving him from drowning. After Aoyama left she had worried that Ichigo would fall for him but it didn't seem like it was happening. Even if she did, it wouldn't matter… Ryou had made his feelings toward Lettuce very clear. He liked her as a friend and nothing more. She sighed seeing the café come into view.

Zakuro left her house and got into the car, driving to the café. How she hated doing this again. She had thought that she was done with this, working at the little café and solving the problems of the world while she put her career on hold. She loved to model and missed it when she was unable to do it. She resigned herself to getting the work done and finding the Mew Aqua soon so that she could get back to it.

Pai stood at his console typing in different values, searching. "I know it's here somewhere!" He shouted to himself. Maps of Japan floated shifted on his screen, never staying for more than a few minutes. He was searching for the Mew Aqua, and it wasn't going well. He had thought he had it at one point but it had proved to be a false lead. He was not good with disappointments and slammed his fist on the counter making the image on the screen tremble for a few seconds. He would find it, he would… A blip emerged on his screen alerting him to a possible site. He grinned as the light bathed him in red.

Keiichiro looked at his own screens in the basement of the Mew Mew café. He had been up all night searching for possibilities. When Ryou had told him about the possibility of the new source he cursed himself. He should have found it first, but instead three aliens had found results before him. Its was unbearable to think about it. Although he had to admit he was slightly grateful for their return, with it meant the reunion of all the Mews including Zakuro. He had lost many nights of sleep when she had left to go to her career, more than he had thought possible. He still hoped that his flimsy excuse to call Zakuro hadn't been noticed by anyone. He wasn't ready for anyone to know his feelings towards her, especially her. After all she could have anyone she wanted, and he doubted he would he even make the list. He snapped back to his work as he heard the door open.

Pudding stared in silence at her dresser. She had already gotten all of her siblings taken care of and off to school. She had been the one in charge of her little family for a long time, and she had been able to lately get done without much of a fuss. She thanked the stars that her little brothers and sister had grown a little in the last five years. They helped more often and she was able to have more free time than she had ever thought was possible. Her thoughts returned to the Mew Aqua hidden in her dresser, and wondered how long she would be able to hide it. And what she would do when it was found. How could she go through another 5 years not seeing him? The first had been hard enough, she had missed him so much. She winced her eyes at the memory. She made a promise to herself, she would tell him the way she felt before he left this time, she had to.

Kisshu watched as Ichigo woke slowly and started to get ready for the day. He lost sight of her when she left the room and he debated on whether to follow or not. He decided not when he heard the water droplets of the shower hit the floor. There was no way that she would be happy if he popped in on her like that. He recalled the night before when he had seen the pair of blue eyes watching. He knew it was Ryou, and hadn't said anything. It just went to show him how late he was. He left her in the arms of Aoyama thinking that she would never be his, only to come back 5 years later to find him gone. At first he had thought he had a shot at his elusive kitten, until he saw the way Ryou looked at her. Which only made him realize the way Ichigo glowed around him. He knew before she did that she loved Ryou. He could see it in the way she moved around him. He shook himself and took one last look at her room before leaving.


	7. Chapter 7: Revelations

**Drgnlady**: I know its been a bit since my last update but I was having a little bit of writers block…. I plan on updating with at least 2 new chaps right away, although chap 8 is a little short. Chp 9 is in the works currently and should be up if not today then by Monday! *Crosses Fingers* I hope you like where the story is going… And thanks to all who have reviewed! I really appreciate it! Especially since this is my first fanfic!! So on with the chapter!

**Ryou:** This is getting interesting, *Flipping through the next couple pages*

**Ichigo:** That's one way to put it!

**Drgnlady**: LOL… Anyway time for the disclaimer!

**Disclaimer**: Again I do not own anything TMM, if I did I would have a bigger house! And Aoyama would be chained in a room, just out of reach of a steak and a glass of wine, and then left to starve!

* * *

**Chapter 7:**

**Revelations**

Another day… I lazily rose from my bed and started a shower. I took longer than usual, enjoying the way the hot water worked itself into my muscles. I'll never get all these knots out, ugh. I rubbed the middle of my back, wincing slightly. Wonderful! To make matters worse I only had more of the same to look forward to tonight. I dressed quickly and headed for the café.

I arrived in time to see Lettuce opening the door and heading inside. She looked a little unhappy, making me frown slightly. I hurriedly tool the last of the path and walked into the café. Mint was already sitting in her uniform drinking and talking with Zakuro.

"Hey guys!" I waved at them.

"Hmmph.." Mint starred at the table, without replying.

"Well she's not in a great mood either," I mumbled walking towards the back I saw the door to the basement still open. I went to close it but stopped when I heard the muffled whisperings of Ryou and Keiichiro. Before I knew what was happening I found my way down further into the basement listening at the door to the computer room.

"Have you found anything, Keiichiro?" Ryou asked.

"I might have. For some reason I'm getting a strange reading from where Pudding-san's house is located."

"Do you think it might just be a result of Pudding? Like a leakage of power?"

"It could be, but it has a strong signature, if it is a leak it would a strong one." Keiichiro said tapping a few more keys on the computer.

A leak!? What the hell are they talking about?! Could this hurt Pudding?

"We should still on this, Ryou, will you check for me? I want to keep it from the girls if we can, no sense worrying if this proves to be something else."

"Ok, sure, I'll go now."

I heard him walking towards the door and I quickly backing away from door trying not to get caught.

"Not so fast, Ichigo, don't you know it's rude to spy on people?"

Ryou grabbed my hand and drug me into the room shutting the door behind me.

"How much did you hear, Ichigo?" Keiicherio asked.

"Uhm…" I returned their stares. "From the part about something leaking from Pudding-san." I cringed. "What does it mean?"

"It's possible that power might be leaking from Pudding and into the surrounding area, especially concentrated around her house. It actually mimics a Mew Aqua signal. I knew that if I told you, you would all worry, I thought sending Ryou out alone was for the best.

"I'm not letting him go alone, I'm going with him! I won't tell anyone I promise! I have to know if there is something wrong with Pudding!" I turned to Ryou, "You aren't leaving without me!"

"Fine, just don't be a nuisance." He stormed out of the room banging the door against it's hinges loudly.

We arrived at Pudding's house without anything being said by either one of us. The usually short trip felt like it had taken an eternity. Ryou wasted no time but instead bounded up the stairs and into the house, with me at his heels.

"Really, Ryou, you can be so rude…" I started to chide, but stopped as I saw who he was staring at.

There was Pai standing next to Pudding's dresser in her room holding what looked like a Mew Aqua in his hands. He turned it slowly, examining it.

"So you mews were hiding it from us, don't trust us, even now…."

"We weren't hiding it!" I shrieked at him.

"Then why did I find this," he held up the Mew Aqua, "in her dresser."

I looked to the dresser he pointed at. Or rather the remains of the dresser he was pointing to. Scorch marks still smoked from the burn holes scattered in the wooden frame, clothes littered the floor in jumbled piles where they had tumbled from their drawers.

"You didn't have to destroy it!" I picked up a wooden piece from the floor and moved to smack him with it.

"Don't do that, Ichigo, you'll just hurt yourself." Ryou pulled the plank from my hands.

"Still… she was hiding it… I wonder why…" Pai mused

"I think I know," I whispered, "She didn't want you to return to your planet… She missed Taruto when you had left the first time."

"So that's why he was so eager to come back to Earth with me. I had been curious… However I will be going now, I must analyze this data and decide my next course of action." He disappeared with a loud pop noise.

Ryou pulled out a cell phone and quickly dialed a number. "Keiicherio? Yes, we found out what it was…. No… No… It was a Mew Aqua… Yes I know… Soon… Right… Later." He ended the call and put the phone away.

"Sooo…"

"Nothing in the area now, so the signature reading was definitely coming from the Mew Aqua and nothing else."

"Whew…." I sighed as I wiped my forehead.

"Now the aliens can return to their planet…" He stared at me, almost looking for a reaction.

"Good, they'll finally leave me alone.." I stared back, giving nothing away.

"And here I thought you would miss all of Kisshu's attention!" He laughed, his azure eyes sparkling.

My heart raced, making my mind go uncomfortably blank for a second. I knew he was searching for an answer to a question that he hadn't asked. The tension was thick in the air, almost stifling. I just didn't know if I had the right answer, or if I could even say it. Should I tell him? I wanted to… I wanted him to know my feelings for him, but did he? The room grew still as the light left his eyes and he stopped laughing. My serious expression had taken him off guard, something that I had never expected to see.

"What are you thinking, with that somber expression? Are you still worried about Pudding?"

"No, I'm sure she's alright, I was just thinking nonsense.." I smiled at him.

"Can I try to guess?"

NO! No no no NO!" I rapidly yelled at him.

"Probably thinking about your new boyfriend, hmm?" He smiled, but this time it never reached his eyes.

I quickly looked at the floor. That took me back a second, what did that mean? Didn't he like me? I looked back to him and his fake smile.

"No, I don't have a new boyfriend." And it was my turn to smile as he took a step back, losing his smile.

"Oh not that I care, I just don't want any more broken dishes at the café! You'll start having to pay us to work there if it continues much longer!" His smile returned, this time making his face glow.

"Or maybe I do!" I laughed as the smile vanished yet again, enjoying my game. Without thinking much more about it, and before I could chicken out, I closed the distance between us and promptly kissed him. "Don't worry, you know him!"

* * *

**Drgnlady**: That went differently then I had originally planned, actually I made whole new sections as I was typing and left out part of my notes altogether. I think I like this version better than what I had first written. *smile* I hope you guys liked it too! As always please review! Now to start typing the next chapter, although it might need a little tweaking as I changed a few things around. Hopefully should be up before tomorrow.


	8. Chapter 8: Plan, what Plan?

**Drgnlady:** I promised another chapter and here it is… It probably is my shortest chapter but it felt right to end it where I did…

**Ryou**: I finally got kissed by Ichigo!!

**Ichigo**: Well…. Uhmmm yeah…. Ok….

**Drgnlady**: I told you, patience is a virtue! I also noticed I get more ideas when I'm listening to music that is fitting the mood I am trying to convey or the mood that I'm in… odd isn't? Last chp was listening to Faith Hill "This Kiss" hehehe *smile* Well on to the chapter!

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own anything, really…. I wish I did… It would be fun. If I did I would have fun playing Yo-Yo with Aoyama over a cliff, then cutting the rope….. Hehehe…

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**Plan, what Plan?**

"What!?" he shouted as I danced away from him as I transformed.

I sat in front of him smiling at his shocked expression.

"Are you going to stand there forever with your mouth hanging open or are you going to change me back, Nya?"

He didn't move as I playfully swiped at him with my paw.

"Hey! I'm talk --"

He cut me off as he swiftly kissed me as Alto.

"What took you so long?" I laughed as he held me.

"I didn't think you were talking about me… Wait -- you were talking about me, weren't you?"

"Yes, I meant you" I leaned into him. "I think I've always loved you, I just didn't realize it until recently."

"I've always known that I've loved you," he whispered against my hair as he pulled me closer to him.

"We better go before Keiichiro comes looking for us, you did tell him we would be back soon, didn't you?"

He didn't move and neither did I. It made me feel good that he was as unwilling to let go as I was. "We need to go.. We can hug later.." I took him by his hand and slowly headed for the door.

I went to let go of his hand as we walked outside, but he quickly snatched it back holding it captive. We walked in silence for a while, not needing words as we finally felt our shared love.

"I really don't want to go back so soon," he brought me to a halt and pulled me into his arms hugging me from behind. I smiled as I felt his breath on my neck as he gripped me tighter against him.

"I want to kiss you again, Ryou." I whispered.

"I want to too, Ichigo." He spun me around, crushing me to his chest as his lips found mine. His tongue flicked against mine as he deepened his kiss. But all to soon I felt the stirring of my change building within, struggling against the feeling I tried to repress it. I couldn't stop the flood that filled me as I took my cat form and sat on the ground.

"Ah, Ichigo, I never thought I would dislike the way you change forms before now." He sighed and changed into his own cat form.

His words echoed in my head, again… No… It can't be… He wouldn't… The tears came unbidden to my eyes… Not again… I can't go through it again… And then another's words came back to me mocking me with their cruelty. Breaking my heart along it's patched crevices. It is the same, it will always be the same…

"_Ichigo, I can't take this any more! When will this Mew Mew stuff be over? I can't kiss you, because every time I do you sprout fur!" He exclaimed, his face crimson in rage._

"_Aoyama-kun, you can't say that, nya!"_

"_I can't do it and that's that, goodbye Ichigo." And he walked away._

"Don't cry, Ichigo! " He said seeing my tears. "What did I say, love?"

"It's the same reason he left me… the same…" I stuttered through my sobs. "He left, and you will to, I know it… I can't take this, why did you say that to me?!"

Unable to face him I darted away, running from him, running from the pain that tore at my heart. The pain tore at my soul. I ducked behind a tree, curling myself into a ball as I wept.

"Ichigo! I never meant anything like that! If that bastard left the most wonderful woman because of something like that he's an idiot!"

I lay still in my hiding place, unwilling to leave my sanctuary. Of course he said that now, flush as he was with the beginning of new love… But what would happen when it had been a few weeks, months, or even years after and I still turned? Would he still be there? Could my heart take it, if or when he left?

"Ichigo, there you are!" He walked up to me and sat in front of me. "I would never leave you over anything, I love you too much. Please don't cry, you're ripping my heart out!" he padded closer and brushed my tears away with his paw. "Ichigo, I just wish you knew how long I've loved you." And with that he kissed me.

* * *

**Playlist**:

Yuuki Cross' theme - Vampire Knight

Hidden Truth - Vampire Knight

Heart Wrenching Sorrow - Vampire Knight


	9. Chapter 9: Breaking the Cycle

**Drgnlady AN:**

Sorry I haven't updated for a bit, again… I just recently got hired for 2 jobs and am trying to get my schedules worked out right, among other crazy stuff happening. I might be going back to college as well for my Masters degree so I will be busy…And I'm also in the process of trying to teach myself Japanese over the internet, probably going to get some language books to help as well later on. (I watch all of my anime in Japanese with English subtitles… for some reason I feel it loses something when in English dub). With all that combined I don't know how often I will be able to update, but I do want to finish, I have a pretty good idea of where I want the story to end and actually have been thinking up another story with a crossover between Vampire Knight and Twilight… I want to thank everyone who takes the time to read and review my story, it's nice to check the email and see people who like it!

Hope you enjoy this next chapter in Memories!

**Chapter 9**

**Breaking the Cycle: Finding an End**

The walk back took far less time and before I knew it Ryou was opening the door. I quickly escaped the grasp of his hand and walked in. I was definitely not ready for any remarks about that now. He followed me as I went straight for the basement door wager to get it over with. Keiichiro was waiting for us, sitting at his computer configuring more data. By his side sat a dejected Pudding. She looked up as we entered.

"Pudding is sorry, she caused so much trouble."

"Pudding has told me that she found the Mew Aqua while we were digging." Keiichiro said as he motioned us to sit.

"Why didn't you tell us, Pudding-chan? I asked concerned.

"I couldn't…" she looked at her hands in shame.

"Pai has contacted me about the sample, it appears to be a decent quality, but he is unsure if the amount is enough. He is currently working on more data." Keiichorio explained.

"You believe him?" Ryou asked.

"For now, yes… Anyway you should two," Keiichiro said looking at Pudding and me, "should get back to work."

Ryou and Pudding rose to leave but I stayed firmly in place. Ryou stared at me with curiosity and moved to sit back down a puzzled expression on his face.

"Ichigo? Coming?"

"No, I need to speak to Keiichiro for a min, I'll be up soon tho."

Pudding sighed, turned and headed up the stairs.

"Is there anything bothering you, Ichigo?" Keiichiro asked.

"Slightly, but I would like to talk to you about in private, please."

"Ok, fine, whatever.." Ryou rose quickly and banged his chair against the table as he left.

I knew he would not like what I had asked. I silently promised him I would tell him why later and ask for forgiveness.

"Keiichiro, have you done any more research into my condition?"

"You mean your changing into a cat?"

"Yes, did you?"

"I have been looking into it, but didn't find anything new." He pulled guiltily at his collar.

"Ryou asked you not to say anything didn't he?"

"No! He didn't even know I was looking!"

"Ah I see…" I smiled, "You didn't want him to know you were looking."

"Well, he said it would work out eventually."

"Hmph, I knew he enjoyed turning me back too much."

"You won't tell him, will you?"

"I won't, although it doesn't matter anymore… He doesn't need an excuse to kiss me anymore." I laughed.

"He doesn't? Did you finally get together?"

Yeah, I guess… But I'd appreciate if you didn't spread that around…"

"I won't, but it's about time. He's been head over heels in love with you for years."

"But getting back to what I wanted to know. The last time I changed I felt something, almost like I was pushing against something. I resisted for a couple of seconds and it seemed that I could hold my change off for a few seconds. Do you think there could be a way to control the change all together?" I asked.

"it's a possibility, my suggestion is to practice .. Maybe you'll get better at it." He laughed. "And it might put Ryou in a better mood!"

I laughed at that and moved to leave.

"Don't worry, I won't say anything to Ryou." He winked at me.

"Good!" I smiled as I left.

I hurriedly changed into my uniform and got to work. Keeping busy as I thought more about how I was going to stop my changes… I had dealt with them for far to long, and now I had an even bigger reason to get rid of them.

"Ichigo! I know that look on your face! So help me if you drop another plate I'm gonna drop you!"

Mint's yelling broke through my thoughts. I turned to see Ryou passing the corner, laughing. Yeah, go ahead and laugh now… we'll see who's laughing last!

"I won't drop it, Mint… Don't worry."

I set the dish down to be safe and headed for the kitchen. I found him standing in the doorway of the pantry waiting for me.

"You were thinking about me, weren't you?" He whispered as he pulled me in and closed the door.

"Yes" I gasped as he pulled me close.

"I'm glad, Ichgio. I was thinking of you as well."

"Ryou, we can't do this here! I'll turn into a cat!" I tried to pull away, but couldn't.

"I know…" He gently pushed me against the door of the pantry. "I can't help it."

He bent his head toward me, taking my lips with his. Pressing me tighter against his chest, I could do nothing but respond to his demand. Too soon I felt again the dam breaking, threatening its flood. I fought it, holding it together, begging it to hold. A muffled groan of agony broke through my lips causing him to pause.

"What's wrong! Ichigo!" he asked with concern shaking me slightly, searching my face.

Fighting the tide I couldn't say anything. Bracing the dam I felt the sweat pop from my forehead.

"Ichigio! What's wrong!?" he asked again his brows pursed in worry.

And suddenly, as fast as it had started, it got easier. The dam was holding! I stepped back from the dam in awe. It held! I let a sigh of relief.

"Ichigo, you're not a cat!" he brought me closer.

"I'm not?!" I glanced down with shock to see that I had indeed not sprouted fur.

"What did you do?"

"I don't know… it just held!" I smiled in triumph.

I laughed at his puzzled expression and explained the inner struggle that had take place in my head.

"I was worried about you!"

"I'm fine, but we need to get out of here. We'll get caught for sure!"

He moved to kiss me again, and I quickly pulled away.

"Let's not tempt fate, shall we?" I grinned at what I had planned for later.

"I guess…"

"We can try again later…" I winked at him.


	10. Chapter 10: First Knight

****Rushes in panting and with multiple sweat drops popping from forehead****

**Drgnlady**: First off, GOMEN!!! I'm adding another chapter! Work is going well, just keeping me very busy. I decided not to go back to school yet, and switched to only 1 job…. Taking learning a new lang slowly… I'm picking up some words by watching anime J. I am truly sorry that I haven't been able to update as much as I would like…. Hopefully this chap will make up for it.

**Ichigo**: Uhmmm….. Wow…..uhhhh… *blushes*

**Ryou**: Hell yeah!! *Winks*

**DISCLAIMER**: *Points at self* I own nothing…. If I did I wouldn't be killing myself working to pay off all my student loans… And I would have had Aoyama skinned alive slowly… starting at the hands and feet… hehehehehe

* * *

Chapter 10

First Knight

My walk home was uneventful, and I savored the time I had alone to think. After the meeting I had rushed out leaving everyone behind in my dust.. I slowed only when I knew I wasn't being followed… and yes I realized I was being very paranoid. I smiled to myself worrying over something as trite as that. My smile faded as I noticed my door, it was already open and swinging in the slight breeze. Who could be there? I slowly walked in, carefully trying to not make a sound.

"Well look who finally came home… I was growing impatient with waiting, Ichigo." The voice snickered from behind me.

"Who are you?", I said trying to control the tenor of my voice.

"No one you would know…" said the woman standing in front of me. Her clothes were oddly familiar, but I hadn't recalled seeing her before. She stood tall and straight, a regal expression on her face, giving her the resemblance of a queen addressing her peasants. Her gaze gave me the impression it could freeze fire, as she stared unflinchingly into my eyes.

"What would do you want then?" I asked steeling myself for a fight.

"Something you have, of course… why else would I have been here?" She grinned to herself.

"Mew Aqua?!?" I gasped.

"Maybe I misjudged you, perhaps you do have some intelligence… But I could be wrong…" She laughed to herself.

"How do you know about that?"

"I know someone who had found some in the past, but he wouldn't share," she pouted at this. "He really didn't know his place at all…"

"Do you mean Pai?" I questioned.

"You know what, I take my compliment back. You. Are. Dense." She snickered, "Since he won't share, and you won't help, I'll have to let Master decide your fate."

She popped out of existence silently. Great, I thought to myself, just what I thought everything was working out. I quickly dialed Kerichiro at the café and relayed to him what had just happened.

"I'm calling Ryou and giving him the information as well… Probably should be expecting him to drop by after he hears about this, you know how protective he is."

"Alright." I replied as I hung up the phone. Sooner than I expected a rapid knock broke through my concentration. Before I could even reach the door to open it Ryou had closed it behind him.

"He tell you everything?"

"Of course, I made him." He replied walking toward me, pulling me into his arms. "I will protect you no matter what. They will never hurt you."

I allowed myself to sink into the safety of his embrace. Would I ever get enough of him? I doubted as I took a deep breath, inhaling his intoxicating scent. I felt his grasp tighten as his breath quickened. The realization hit me at the same time… we were alone… in my apartment… finally. The breath got caught in my throat as I felt his hand roam free up my back. A squeal erupted from my lips as I found myself being propelled backward. I crashed into the door of my room with a near silent thud. Quickly the door opened, only when I felt the bed underneath me did I stop to wonder who had opened it. I pulled him closer to me, surrounded by his presence. Thoughts rushed through my head as my blood, boiling hot reached my brain. Coherency thrown to the winds I felt everything as he removed the barriers of clothes that separated our souls as they desperately tried to unite. How could my body much more of this wonderful, ecstatic feeling, my brain asked through the muddled fog. A sharp tinge of pain broke through momentarily, but was quickly pushed aside as I felt him move within me. I gasped aloud as we raced together, melding ourselves together as one. Screaming his name I fell backwards pulling him with me as I watched the stars explode.

* * *

Well there it is, my first attempt at a lemon scene… I know it's probably considered mild compared to some I have seen, (and read)… But one must start some where… Comments would be great as always!


	11. Chapter 11: Where Do We Go From Here?

**Drgnlady**: Wow, it has been forever since I have updated… I feel sorry that it's taken me this long to get back to it… And I apologize to the people who have been looking forward for another chapter… Lots has happened since I last wrote anything, work is driving me crazy, loans all calling me, I was in the hospital for a lacerated spleen, my Grams passed away, and I have a bulging disc in my spine… I just couldn't find the energy to shake my "Ugh" feeling to even come up with anything to even write… I am going to finish this story though (I promise)… I can't stand to leave things half done!

**Ichigo**: About time you updated, do you know how long we've been in bed?

**Ryou**: No complaints here, XD

**Ichigo**: MEN!

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own anything, if I did Masaya would drown in my private pool, while I recorded it so that I can relive the experience over and over and over…

* * *

**Chapter 11:**

Where do we go from here?

I got up slowly from the bed, careful not to wake the other occupant… Something that I had never had to do before… It was an odd feeling, having company in such a manner… A feeling that I found I didn't mind at all. Rushing through my morning routine in a quiet fashion still had its problems, but I figured I would get the hang of it eventually… It could even become habit! I smiled at my reflection in the bathroom mirror. I was happy for the first time in what felt like forever, I had something to look forward to when I woke up. The sound of my cell broke through my happy daze as I quickly tried to locate it to shut the ringer off.

"Hello?" I whispered.

"Ichigo? Are you there?"

"Yes, I'm here…" Raising my voice slightly while eyeing the still sleeping form of Ryou.

"Ichigo, why are you whispering? I can barely hear you!"

"No one real reason, my throat is a little sore this morning, that's all…"

"You wouldn't have happened to see Ryo-," Keiichiro paused, "Ahhh…. I see…"

"Hey quit that!" I said at the sound of his chuckle, "There's no need to laugh at me!"

"So I guess you worked out your transformations… I guess Ryou was right and everything did just turn out fine… Well you have no reason to whisper, either, He sleeps like a rock… You think he wakes that early to be in the café on time without help? He sleeps in probably as much as you do! It has to be something with that cat DNA. You really should let me take a sample of your fur…"

"Oh! But he isn't even here! And no you aren't getting any of my fur!"

"Ichigo, it's a little late for that," I could sense his smile through the phone. "But don't worry your secret is safe with me, I told you already that I wouldn't tell anyone."

"Yeah… ok…"

"But I called because Pai has finished his analysis of the Mew Aqua and want to speak with all of the mews back here at the café. So as soon as you can drag lover-boy's butt out of bed you should get over here… I called you first so if you hurry you should be able to get here before everyone else does."

"Ok, I'll be there…" I closed my phone with a snap and walked up to the bed.

"Ryou… Ryou… You have to wake up!" I attempted to shake the sleeping figure.

"5 more minutes… K?" He mumbled as he tried dragging me back into bed with him.

"No! We have to go now, it's about the Mew Aqua!" I struggled against him and finally won. I quickly moved to the end of the bed out of his reach.

"But I don't want to get out of bed… It's so nice here." He peeked out from beneath the cover he had pulled over his head.

"Yes, I know… But it's my bed and I say time to get up!" I yanked the cover away from him and fell laughing.

I still don't know how he get dressed as quickly as he did… To go from being a sleepy, lazy mess to the very clean cut appearance he was now sporting was nothing short of shocking. He was still miffed at me because I had rejected his attempt to hold my hand at least three times since walking out the door. I mean it was going to look bad enough with us showing up together, I didn't need the added problems of what holding hands in public would do.

"They are going to find out eventually, you know…" He sighed as I dodged his hand again.

"I know, but right now I don't want them to…" I couldn't tell him the real reason, that even though he had told he wouldn't break me the same way I still felt cautious about the potential. I had resolved myself to enjoy the time that I had been given me and worry about everything else later. One of the reasons I felt somewhat uneasy about the speed in which we had gotten intimate… But there wasn't much else that could be done about it, can't take back what was already given.

"You got quite, Ichigo, something wrong?"

"Nope, nothing!" I tried to smile to ease his worry.

"You're not still worried about that intruder last night, are you?" He stopped short on the walk and turned to me. "I'll protect you, you don't have to worry about it." He bent to kiss me, which I leaned into, glad I could control my change.

"I have been a little worried about it…" I gladly took the offered problem as the cause, not wanting him to see the real reason I had been thinking so hard.

"We'll get everything straight, no problems." He took my hand this time without a word and led me down the path to the café.


	12. Chapter 12: All in the Family

**Drgnlady**: Here we go with the next chapter… Sorry it's another short one, couple things going on, but all good this time! Getting ready for Tekko this year, and I've met someone who is amazing! Right now on cloud 9, :)

**Ichigo**: Oooooo! Drgnlady has a boyfriend!

**Drgnlady:** Yeah... uhm *sweatdrop*

**Ichigo: **So dish! Details, NOW!

**Drgnlady: **I doubt anyone wants to hear about my love life...

**Ichigo:** And yet you write about mine...

**Drgnlady:** True, true...

**Ryou**: Can we get back to me for a minute, and not talk boys? I thought we were gonna get rid of the damn aliens?

**Kisshu**: Fat chance, Blondie! *Appears before Ichigo and kisses her on the cheek*

**** Ryou attempts to charge at Kisshu only to grab nothing but air as he disappears ****

**Mysterious Female Alien:** *Snickers*

**DISCLAIMER:** Anyways… I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew, if I did I would slowly poison Masaya and watch him die a very painful, agonizing death…

* * *

**Chapter 12**

**New Developments: All in the family…**

When we arrived at the café the sweat drop disappeared, we had arrived before anyone else. We quickly made our way to the basement headquarters, and walked into the computer room. Pai was in the middle of a scientific explanation to Keiichiro, using words that I had never even heard of, let alone could pronounce. They stopped and turned as we entered the room.

"Good, you made excellent time…" Keiichiro said looking away from his computer screen.

"Yeah, thanks for the heads up…" I mumbled, trying not to look pleased with myself.

"Awww Kitty-cat, I missed you, you should come to play sometime with me.." Kisshu bent closer, but jumped away as Ryou's glare tore into him. "Or maybe not…" He laughed.

"Kisshu, will you please focus? Pai was getting exhausted with having to deal with the annoying love-struck idiot.

"Hmmph… I guess," Kisshu floated back over to the monitors, clearly miffed.

None to soon the rest of the team filed in the room, the only one who seemed at all happy was Mint… But of course her idol was back, she had reason to be. The feelings weren't shared as Zakuro stormed in, highly annoyed.

"Isn't this over yet? I gave my work notice that I had to take emergency leave, but they are asking when I can return… Do you even know how hard it was to get back after the time I spent here? I seriously doubt it.." She folded her arms across her chest and stared intently at Keiichiro who had the decency to look slightly embarrassed.

"Yes but, aren't you concerned about you mark… " He started to say, until he was cut off.

"Don't you try and pretend you care, you gave this to me, you made me what the thing I am… Don't think I haven't forgotten. I wont take some excuse this time."

Pai cleared his throat, trying to gain the attention of the room. "As I was saying before the entire room fell into chaos, was that we had found our source of Mew Aqua, hidden by one of your selfish humans and have finished analyzing it…" Both Taruto and Pudding looked ashamed at this. "We have decided that the sample, although small, is indeed powerful enough to restore the life on our planet. We have already made plans to start our journey home.

Pudding's face fell as she heard the news, her look of utter disappointment apparent on her face. A look that was only mirrored in the shortest alien. Breaking away from looking at the two, I stepped forward, closer to the monitors and closer to Pai.

"Pai do you know someone that would have come down here looking for Aqua as well?" I described the encounter I had had, until the point where Ryou had rushed through the door. His eyes widened as he listened intently, not saying a word until I had finished.

"Yes, I do know her, this complicates things…" He began to mutter to himself.

"Why, na no da?" The words giving her hope brought a light back to her face.

"Because, you just described his sister…" Kisshu sighed heavily. "There not exactly a close family, but she has been trying to stir up trouble back home… One of the reasons Pai was so eager to get back. She has been trying to revive our old Master, saying that he had been with us, protecting us and we had turned our back on him." He turned towards Pai, "What of your great plans now?"

"Well we will have to stay here for the time being, we know what she wants… we have to stop her from bringing it into reality.. We don't want Deep Blue to be our master again."

Taruto shivered, Deep Blue had made him almost kill Pudding… Deep Blue had done terrible things to them, and had made them do even worse. "You don't think she could actually be able to?"

"If what she told Ichigo is the truth, it's possible that she has already found a way to revive him." Pai scratched his chin, deep in thought.

"Is this why the marks…" Cut off again, Keiichiro looked up at the flashing computer screen.

The alarms cut through the room like a knife, all eyes glued to the screen, all aware of the problems it heralded.

"What's going on!" I shouted, wanting… no needing answers.

"It appears we have readings of chimera animals, and they're popping up everywhere. It looks like someone has made a move…" Keiichiro was typing furiously on the keyboard, identifying the targets and collecting the data scrolling on the screen.

Pai's eyes narrowed as he saw the information pass… "I need to further investigate this…" He quickly disappeared, presumably to his own computer station.

"Guess that's our cue, come on Taruto!" Kisshu blinked out of sight, grudgingly followed by the small "bip" noise of Taruto's own exit.

"And that's you girls cue as well, you haven't done this for a while, but…" He raised his hand, "Tokyo Mew Mew, Sortie!" Ryou shouted, reminiscent of their first big mission so very long ago.

* * *

Plyalist:

Salt in the Wounds ~ Pendulum


	13. Chapter 13: An Update, and apology

****UPDATE 9/27/2012****

I have finally returned! It's been a crazy year that I was gone... I've been hospitalized for almost a month, and recovering for quite some time afterward. I started school again online, going for a dual Master's degree so that has got me busy! Still watching anime, and still loving it. Going to be trying to get back to updating both of my stories that I have going on at the moment, and am sorry for the readers that have been waiting on updates.


End file.
